fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Diamond and Pearl
Jun and Koki, after getting in trouble for getting Starter Pokemon from Prof. Rowan, run away from home and join Hikari on a Pokemon Journey through Sinnoh to stop Team Galactic. Characters * Koki: A teenager who started his journey with a Turtwig. His best friend and rival is Jun, but he has a crush on Hikari. In Episode Two, he proved that he has better skills in catching than Jun by catching a Starly, Burmy, Budew, and Shinx. * Jun: A teenager who started his journey with a Chimchar. His best friend and rival is Koki. He wants to surpass his father, the Tower Tycoon Palmer. * Hikari: A teenager who is Prof. Rowan's assisstant, she is helping Jun and Koki on their journey. She started with a Piplup, but also caught a Staraptor in Episode One. * Team Galactic: A group of evil Trainers who want to create a new world by using Palkia and Dialga to destroy the current one. ** Akagi: The psychotic leader, he acts as a behind-the-scenes leader, but to the public, he is an archaelogist and businessman in charge of the Celestic and Eterna Musuems. He owns a Honchkrow, Gyarados, Weavile, Magnezone, and Probopass. *** Saturn: The second-in-command, the public thinks he is the leader. He uses a Toxicroak and Bronzor. **** Mars: One of Saturn's lackeys, she uses a Purugly, Golbat, and Bronzor., although Saturn and Cyrus let her borrow an Electivire and Skarmory to rob the Valley Windworks of energy and overload it. **** Jupiter: Another one of Saturn's lackeys, she uses a Skuntank, Golbat, and Bronzor, but has stolen a Clefairy and many other Pokemon from Eterna City's residents. **** Grunts: The weirdly dressed minions, they tend to use Bug Pokemon and Normal Pokemon, but are very weak. ***** Pluto: A scientist who worked behind-the-scenes, he has very high ambitions and used to live in the Old Chateau and owns it. He owns numerous Ghost Pokemon, including the one-of-a-kind Rotom, all of which live in his house. ****** Satella: A weird Grunt whose hair style resembles a TV Satellite Dish. He took over the Jubilife TV Stations and used his "Galactic Channel" to hypnotize both people and Pokemon. He owns a Luxio, Skorupi, and Drowzee. ****** Uranus: A Grunt whose buttocks were bitten by Koki's Turtwig. He tried to help Mars at the Windworks, but was quickly defeated. He owns a Weezing and Drapion. * Johanna: Koki's mom and a Master Coordinator, she owns a Kangaskhan and Glameow, both of which are Contest Pokemon. It is her fault that Koki ran away from home, and also caused Jun to go off with him on his journey. * Momi: A girl from a family of treasure hunters, her only Pokemon is a Chansey. * Miru: A little girl who doesn't like to battle, she has a crush on Koki, and her only Pokemon is a Kadabra. * Gen: A man who owns the Iron Island, he is a user of Aura and his best friend is a Lucario. * Mai: A gothic girl who wants to see Shaymin one day, she owns a Gliscor and Arcanine. * Baku: An arrogant young boy who has a rivalry with Jun, he wants to be a Pokemon Master, using his Claydol, Dusknoir, Umbreon, and Shuckle. * Hyouta: A mine supervisor who revives fossils, his Pokemon team includes a Geodude, an Onix, and a Cranidos. Characters of the day See main article List of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl's Characters of the days Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction